


Carlando Drabbles

by winterspirit



Series: F1 - Drabbles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit/pseuds/winterspirit
Summary: Person A has been gone all day and gets back home to see Person B waiting for them with their face squished against the window
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: F1 - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Carlando Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I used to write a lot but have been stuck with writer's block for weeks now, so I figured I'd write a few short little drabbles since those are usually easier for me to write.

Being chosen to drive for Ferrari had always been Carlos’ dream. But when the reds had come knocking at the end of 2019, he had hesitated. For years, he had been focusing on his career, striving to be the best, doing everything in his power to become a better driver. But then Lando had joined McLaren, and everything had changed.

The young brit had turned Carlos’ world upside down. He started opening up a little more, having more fun on the track, and eventually, their friendship had turned into something more. Even if they had to hide it, Lando had become the most important person in Carlos’ life. 

So when Ferrari had offered him Vettel’s seat for the 2021 season, it was a reality check. Carlos had felt torn. Torn between fulfilling the dream of racing for the  _ Scuderia Ferrari  _ or staying at McLaren, where he had found a home. 

He loved being able to spend so much time with Lando. They travelled to the races together, went to the simulators together when they were back in Woking and Lando had even visited Carlos in Madrid during the summer break (he had complained about the hot weather pretty much the whole time, but  _ still _ , it had been wonderful).

To Carlos’ surprise, it had been Lando who had helped him make a decision. When Carlos had finally told him about the offer, Lando had stared at him for a few seconds. “You accepted, right?” he’d asked and when Carlos shrugged, Lando had shaken his head.

“Carlos! This is  _ Ferrari  _ we’re talking about! They don’t just offer the seat to anyone, you know? So what are you waiting for?” the younger had asked him.

“Lando...I do not know if it’s the right move for me. Yes, it’s  _ Ferrari _ , and they are a great team, but I love being with McLaren as well,” he’d tried to explain.

Lando had let out a soft sigh, sliding into Carlos’ lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Are you worried about me...about us?” he had asked quietly, and Carlos had settled his hands on Lando’s waist, nodding his head.

“I like being with you. Is like a dream, no? We see each other every day, we get to spend most of our time together. If I join Ferrari, that will change as well.”

Carlos had been thinking about it for a while. He hadn’t been with Lando for very long, but he had already known that the younger was  _ the one  _ for him. He’d never met anyone he had just clicked with. With Lando, everything was easy. It was how it was supposed to be. And he couldn’t give up on that, not even for a team like Ferrari.

“Who says that’s going to change, though? Yeah, we might not race for the same team anymore, but we’ll still be together. We can still see each other and find time for each other. It’s not going to be easy, but we can manage.”

“When did you become so wise, huh? Is usually my role in our relationship, no?” Carlos had asked with a grin, his shoulders feeling tons lighter with relief.

Lando had pulled a face and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend, shaking his head and leaning up to press a long kiss onto his lips.

“You should call them and tell them you accept, before they offer the seat to someo-uhm.” Carlos had decided he’d heard enough, pulling Lando down with a hand around his neck and claiming his lips in a kiss.

“There is time. First, I must make sure my boyfriend knows how much I love him,” he had stated, getting up with his boyfriend clutched in his arms and carrying him off to his bedroom to show him exactly how much he loved him.

That had been a year ago. The 2020 season had been a difficult one for everyone, with the coronavirus putting an end to it before it had even started. Carlos had used that chance to spend as much time with Lando as possible, and by the end of the shortened season, they’d decided to move in with each other (honestly, it was only a matter of formality by then - most of Carlos’ stuff had already been mixed in with Lando’s anyway and he’d only gone back to his apartment to grab different things). 

Now, Carlos was officially driving for the Scuderia Ferrari, next to Charles Leclerc, while Lando had stayed with McLaren, with Daniel Ricciardo as his new teammate. 

Carlos was returning to England from a few meetings in Maranello. They had taken a few promotional pictures, and Carlos couldn’t lie, he was excited about racing for the red team this season. Lando’s response to the pictures he sent him had been a ‘ _ you look hot in red _ ’, followed by a bunch of emojis Carlos’ didn’t really understand (seriously, sometimes he wondered if he really was only five years older and not fifty)

He’d texted Lando when he had landed, receiving a thumbs up selfie in return. The drive back to their house didn’t take too long, and Carlos was humming a song as he parked his car behind Lando’s in their driveway.

Grabbing his backpack, he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and turned towards the house, his heartbeat quickening at the prospect of wrapping Lando up in his arms and not letting him go again (at least for a few hours). 

He pulled out his keys as he turned around the corner to their front door, only to stop in surprise when he spotted Lando.

His boyfriend was pressed up against the full sized window next to the door, squishing his face against it as he grinned out at Carlos.

“Dios mío Lando!” Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at the unexpected sight and Lando quickly opened the door, pulling his boyfriend inside by his shirt.

“Don’t laugh at me, I missed you,” the younger pouted, scrunching up his nose as he tilted his head back to look at Carlos.

“I missed you too, cariño. They promised me I do not have to go back to Maranello until the season starts, so I am all yours for now.”

“Good. Because you’re really hot in red. I have a lot of ideas of what I want you to do to me, thanks to those pictures,” Lando informed him with a grin.

Carlos simply laughed and pressed a long kiss onto Lando’s lips. “Tell me all about it, Lando.” 


End file.
